Interrupted by Materia
by Daemon hunter
Summary: Yuffie’s little materia escapade had more results than anyone would have guessed at first. Shoujoai


_Interrupted By Materia_

_Summary:_ Yuffie's little materia escapade had more results than anyone would have guessed at first. Shoujo-ai

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor anything related to it.

There were few things in this world that Tifa Lockheart could say that she well and truly despised but the Tiny Bronco was definitely in that select group. Having just acquired the vehicle from their newest member, Cid Highwind, the plane managed to serve doubly as a boat by some small miracle of science. However it floated and it moved so that was good enough for everyone even if the method was questionable at best.

For a reason he failed to disclose with Tifa at least, Cloud had decided to visit the far western town known as Wutai. At first she didn't mind since Wutai had always sounded so exotic and fascinating to her, ever since her mother told her tales about it when she was a little girl. But that was only at first.

Within fifteen minutes of the journey out to sea on the way towards Wutai Tifa noticed something that everyone had failed to spot on land. The small craft was a very tight fit for four men, three women, a cat on a mog and a firewolf. While this in itself wasn't the problem it was the cause of what had caused Tifa irritation for over four hours. She had to sit uncomfortably straight on the left wing, squashed between Yuffie on one side (who was perched quite precariously herself) and Cait Sith on the other. And all the way Tifa was incredibly sore.

When the cliffs of Wutai finally came into sight Tifa surprised everyone by whooping in delight. So surprised was Yuffie that if it hadn't been for Tifa's quick reflexes then she would've had to swim the rest of the way to the island. Five minutes later the Tiny Bronco landed on the shore of Wutai and Tifa was the first to jump off. She was so happy to be back on land and off the Tiny Bronco that she knelt on the ground and kissed it as if in worship.

It wasn't until Aeris delicately tapped her on the shoulder with a finger that Tifa realized everyone was either staring or laughing at her.

"Um Tifa I hate to break up your kissing session with the ground and all, but…"

Aeris said no more as she herself began to laugh openly at the blush that now painted Tifa's cheeks.

Standing up suddenly she pointed vaguely to the north to cover her own embarrassment, "Hey guys, let's go already."

Still snickering at her behind their hands everyone separated into three groups of three and made their way over the rickety wooden rope bridge. Cloud, Barret and Vincent went first followed by Cid, Red and Cait Sith. Once on the other side they went on their merry way without a backwards glance towards the girls on the other side.

"Such gentlemen," Tifa whispered darkly as they went. Aeris didn't seem to hear her as she was staring into the depths of the canyon that the bridge stretched over. Yuffie simply looked disinterested before walking around as if looking for something.

"I guess we should cross," Tifa said.

For the first time in Tifa's fairly good memory Aeris' smile faltered in the face of terror. Tifa, having climbed Mt. Nibel at her homeland quite often in her youth, had no fear of heights and forgot that some other people did. Although she'd never mentioned it Aeris was apparently one of those people.

"I-I think I'll stay and guard the Tiny Bronco," she stuttered, confirming Tifa's little thought process, as she took tiny steps away from the drawbridge. In her fear she didn't notice that Tifa had moved behind her since she kept her eyes on the bridge. She almost screamed when she bumped into Tifa. A split second later, before Aeris understood what was going on, she did scream when Tifa picked up and held her as a man would carry his bride across the threshold.

"I'll carry you across," Tifa said as soothingly as she could. "Just close your eyes and don't look down, okay?"

Aeris went one better. She shut her eyes tightly but still buried her face into Tifa's shoulder like a frightened child in a thunder storm. Seeing just how scared she was Tifa thought it was a kindness not to tell her and simply moved forwards and crossed the bridge cautiously. Even if she wasn't scared of heights she knew full well that the planks could've rotted over time and break once she set foot on them. Also carrying a person meant she had to be doubly cautious. All the way she whispered soothing things to her terrified friend. Whether Aeris heard them or not was anyone's guess since she neither moved nor spoke. Eventually they managed to cross without incident, or at least, not an incident they noticed. Yuffie followed directly behind the two older women.

"Is it over?" Aeris whimpered once Tifa stopped moving.

"Yes," Tifa replied in the same soothing voice as before. "It's alright now."

But despite the fact the 'ordeal' was over Tifa was reluctant to set Aeris down on her feet again. And the feeling wasn't one sided. Arms draped tightly around Tifa's neck Aeris didn't make any sign that she wanted to be put down. They stared at each other for a few moments before Yuffie ran past them, drawing their attention, before settling a few yards away. The smile on her face was as clear as day.

"What are you so happy about?" Tifa asked suspiciously. Ever since she met the ninja girl a month beforehand she hadn't been able to trust her. But then again they had met under very dubious circumstances (each having battered the other before Cloud ended the fight after the brawl had gone on for fifteen minutes).

"Nothing Casanova," she mocked in return.

Blushing at what the scene must've looked like to Yuffie Tifa hastily set Aeris down again. By chance she looked at the bracer on her wrist and noticed something that was off.

"Hey, my materia's gone."

Aeris looked at her in surprise before realizing that her staff and bracer were also devoid of the magical orbs they'd acquired during their travels. In slight panic Aeris raised a hand to her pink hair ribbon. When her fingers closed over nothing but air she let out a horrified gasp that no-one else noticed which changed to a sigh of relief. The materia she got from her mother was still safely secure in the ribbon, despite having eluded her first grasp. But while Aeris had frantically looked for her white materia Tifa started adding two and two together. Her materia was gone. Yuffie was happy beyond normality. Yuffie happened to love materia…

Apparently Aeris had picked up on the same thing moments later.

"Hey-" she started but was cut off by a shout from nearby. Two low ranking ShinRa soldiers who had been patrolling the area had seen them and were now running towards them.

"Hey this isn't them," the first one said.

"Doesn't matter," the other said. "The boss said to keep people from town."

"Yuffie, what have you done?" Aeris asked in dismay. The ninja girl stood on the other side of the ShinRa soldiers with an expression as gob smacked as Aeris and Tifa's had been.

"I don't know. This one isn't my fault."

"This one," Tifa picked up shrewdly. "You mean you tried this before?"

Nervously Yuffie scratched her head before bolting off north leaving the two women without their materia to contend with the two armed soldiers. They took off their masks and stared at them as if they'd never seen women before.

"Hey ladies," the first called out. "Care to join us for a while?"

Tifa clenched her fists but managed to smile and say in a convincingly casual voice, "We'd be glad too." Aeris simply stared at her in disbelief before noticing her fists and understood what she was planning.

"I want the cute one," the second soldier said with a look towards Aeris. Having caught on, Aeris gave him a sweet smile, concealing her disgust.

"Have her then," the other muttered distractedly, staring at Tifa's rather ample bosom unabashedly. Slowly Tifa walked forward and flashed the soldier her best seductive smile. The soldier watching her licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. They continued this way until Tifa stopped two paces from the soldier. Immediately she looked on at the man disgusted before punching him in the stomach. Hunched over he then received a powerful kick to the face sending him sprawling to the floor unconscious. But just as she turned around Tifa heard the sound of the hammer of a gun being pulled back. The other soldier had dropped his gun, but produced a pistol, which he was now aiming at Tifa's head.

"Put your hands in the air," he commanded. She did so. "Now…"

Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off by a metallic sounding clunk. The man dropped the gun before falling to his knees, as unconscious as the other soldier. Standing behind him Aeris held her staff in a warrior's stance with a look of triumph on her face.

"No-one threatens my best friend," she said proudly, twirling the staff like a baton in her fingers.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Aeris' smile was well and truly plastered on her face again, her previous terror forgotten. "But what do we do about Yuffie?"

"Dismember her," Tifa offered.

"I mean about our materia."

"Oh. Well's she headed north to the town last time I saw her."

"Let's get going then."

As they started both women took especial care to step on the defeated soldiers. Unfortunately though, Aeris' enthusiasm wasn't enough to conquer her fear of heights when they came to the next wooden bridge. Neither was it enough at the one after that. Both times she had to be carried across by Tifa. When Tifa told her it was alright at the end of the third bridge she looked around happily to see the beginnings of the slope leading to Wutai and, more importantly to her, lower ground.

"My hero," Aeris said before planting a kiss on Tifa's cheek. To hide her third blush of the afternoon Tifa busied herself with lowering Aeris down again as gently as she could. Fortunately the blush didn't last long so the Cetra never noticed.

They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence, both pleased to be in other's presence and relieved beyond measure that the other hadn't been hurt after their day's journey, made more dangerous by lack of materia. Aeris was quite happy to have her feet firmly on lower ground again and proved it by running around the fields looking at all the autumn flowers. It always amused Tifa to watch the flower girl frolic about like a five year old when she saw flowers in their natural habitat. But in unspoken understanding Tifa knew that Aeris was merely enjoying something that everyone else took for granted.

Because of Aeris' 'detours' the two women were the last to arrive in Wutai. Stepping through the gates that were now purely there for the tourists, having lost their military value after the war, Tifa's breath was taken away.

Wutai was just like everything her mother told her in the stories. Houses of timber built in an oriental design filled the streets in an orderly manner. A shallow stream flowed through the middle of the city, effectively cutting it in two and was covered by elegant bridges wide enough for three horse drawn carts or carriages to cross side by side. The well paved roads were littered with paper lanterns to the sides every ten yards or so. Everyone in Wutai had the duty to light the lantern outside their residence at sunset so at night Wutai's glow was only outdone by the sparkle of the stars. Off beyond a forest full of pine trees Tifa could just make out a large pagoda. But what really struck her breathless were the statues.

They were images of warriors in armour, some over a hundred feet tall, and they appeared to have been carved out of the mountain itself. Each of the warriors wore battle masks and had swords in sheaths at the waist and quivers of arrows on their backs. With unseeing eyes they looked outwards to the horizon, ever vigilant for Wutai's enemies.

But Tifa's amazement was cut short when she heard someone yell to her. Out of the crowd Cloud, Cait Sith and Barret appeared. When she spotted them, Aeris waved at them frantically like a little girl.

"What took you girls so long?" Cait Sith asked

"Aeris wanted to see the flowers," Tifa responded. Unembarrassed Aeris nodded her head in agreement.

"We have a problem," Cloud said after no-one spoke again.

"Let me guess. It involves Yuffie, materia and your sudden lack of both."

Cloud nodded grimly.

"So she got you too huh?" Aeris asked.

"She got all of us. The others are looking for her. Now you're here so will we."

000000

The search had been tedious but that wasn't to say it was boring. First off, with Red's enhanced sense of smell, they managed to track Yuffie down to a mansion besides the pagoda Tifa had seen earlier from afar. After asking the mansion's resident about her (to the point of getting him angry) Yuffie finally put in an appearance and argued with the man (who turned out to be her father) about Wutai's honour. Everyone had been so surprised that no-one had thought to catch her before she bolted out the door and into the city again.

Next, more by intuition than by the aid of Red's nose, the group managed to track Yuffie down to the only materia shop in Wutai. Inside the manager had told them that he hadn't seen Yuffie. His assistant told of Wutai's lack of materia. Bitterly, Tifa wondered if Yuffie had robbed this shop of its materia too. But the thought was disrupted when Cloud found a new materia on the floor of the shop. Before anyone could even figure out what it did the ninja girl had dropped from the rafters, seized the new materia and bounded out the shop.

After that they almost lost her trail since she disappeared into a crowd. However a helpful tourist pointed them in the right direction and they finally found her sheltering in an old man's house. After pulling back the screen curtain Yuffie had looked up to see Tifa glaring at her, gave her a sly smile and bounced out around her. Tifa cursed but immediately clasped her hands to her mouth when she saw a little girl who lived in the house watching her. Before she left Tifa heard the girl ask her grandfather what that word meant.

The next time they found her she was hidden inside a large urn situated outside the bar known as the Turtle's Paradise. After Cloud took the lid from the urn she jumped over him. However the others blocked her escape across the bridges and she was forced to take them to where the materia was hidden.

Despite how fit she might have been from her martial arts training Tifa still found herself out of breath once the chase had finally ended. Aeris was in a much worse state. Panting madly and holding her side with an occasional wince of pain Aeris looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge exhibition backwards by a speeding vehicle. But somehow she still managed to smile, in relief if nothing else.

Yuffie led the group down into the basement of the house that she mentioned in belonging to her. Silently she motioned vaguely towards a panel on the other side of the room. Aeris stood besides the doorway, now using her staff as an improvised crutch while the others looked about the room curiously.

"Where's the materia Yuffie?" Cloud asked coldly.

"Pull the left lever and the compartment'll open. It's in there."

"No tricks Yuffie," Vincent said, stepping in as Cloud moved away.

Mutely and sadly Yuffie shook her head before she began to explain that she stole the materia for the good of her hometown, rather than for personal greed.

However the sad frown on her face soon disappeared the moment Cloud pulled the lever. Rather than opening a secret compartment the lever actually caused a steel cage to drop from the ceiling. Tifa watched as if fell, leaving Red, Vincent and Barret trapped under the barricade, not having been quick enough to move.

Yuffie laughed at them, pointing her finger in a mocking way.

"Losers. You'll never catch me this time."

But Yuffie had failed to notice that Aeris remained by the door, blocking her path and holding her staff threateningly.

"Give us back the materia Yuffie," Aeris said, less angry and more pleading than the others had been.

"How about… no."

Before anyone could blink Yuffie punched Aeris in the stomach, the force of the blow causing her to collapse against the wall. Meanwhile Yuffie escaped once again. In seconds Tifa was by her side and helping her rest and get her breath back. Once she sat Aeris on the floor she turned to see the others all staring at Aeris, before looking to Tifa.

"Well, go after her, morons," Tifa yelled in an irritable mood. Those in the cage had been released by a pull of the second lever and the six departed the room, chasing after the materia thief, leaving Tifa and Aeris alone together.

"Are you hurt?" Tifa asked.

"A little. Let's go after her." Aeris tried to stand again but found it difficult to do so.

"Oh, no you don't. You're resting here. Besides if she comes back we can catch her."

Aeris grinned lightly. "Whatever would I do without you?"

Tifa appeared thoughtful for a moment before answering. "You'd probably be 'entertaining' those soldiers we met earlier."

"Oh you're horrible," Aeris moaned, punching Tifa lightly on the arm.

After she got her breath back Aeris stood up (with a little help from Tifa) and together they went back to the sitting room of the house. While they waited, Aeris looked around in interest, having never even seen a picture of a Wutain house before that day. Tifa meanwhile busied herself with a through examination of the cupboards and drawers of the house, looking for their lost materia. She had just started on the kitchen when the front door of the house opened again.

Cloud came in first with a slight grin on his face, just like he always did when things went according to plan. Behind him Yuffie marched in, looking like she'd just lost all the materia in a game of cards. The others came in after her, each bearing looks of triumph in varying degrees, from the nearly non-existent (Vincent's if you care to know) to the uttermost pleased (that would be Cid).

With a shuffle to her step Yuffie walked past the two women and into the bedroom. Taking quite a large box out of her wardrobe she set it down before the group, gesturing at them to make it quick. Once all eight were once again equipped with their materia Yuffie apologized to the group, handing over the new materia they'd found in a show of sincerity. Once done the others filed out of the room but Tifa stayed where she was, fixating Yuffie with a cold stare. Curious, Aeris stayed behind as well.

The moment the other's left Tifa shut the door and locked it from the inside. She could hear Yuffie gulp in a fairly satisfying way. Without hesitation she crossed the room to where the ninja girl stood. For a moment Tifa and Yuffie simply stared at each other before the elder clasped her hand tightly around the other's throat. Only just aware of the fact Aeris had screamed Tifa didn't stop yet.

Slamming Yuffie painfully into a wall, with a strength that shocked both victim and onlooker, Tifa lifted her so her feet didn't even touch the ground. Yuffie's hands flew up to her neck but she failed to escape the older woman's powerful grip. Tifa smirked at her but the smirk dropped once she felt a milky white hand on her shoulder.

"Please Tifa, let her go," Aeris pleaded.

Unable to deny her Tifa dropped Yuffie (after a few moments more) to the ground. Crouching down so they were eye to eye Tifa held Yuffie's gaze with sheer terror.

"You're very lucky. If Aeris hadn't been here, well…" Tifa trailed off, feeling satisfied by the scared look the sixteen year old ninja gave her. "But let me make something clear. If you ever harm even a hair on her head again nothing on earth will save you from me. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," the terrified ninja said, failing to inject confidence into her voice.

"Good."

Tifa rose again to be met face to face with Aeris. She shyly looked Tifa in the eye for a moment before crouching down to check on Yuffie. Unable to bear the ninja girl's presence any longer Tifa unlocked the door, slamming it behind her as she went.

000000

That night all nine companions sat together around one big table in the dining room of the inn. Rather surprisingly it was a relaxed and comfortable affair. Everyone but Tifa found it in themselves to forgive Yuffie and talked with her all night.

During the course of the evening Aeris' fear of heights came into the conversation. Cloud in particular was confused since he'd promised to take her on the Highwind one day a long time ago. Aeris simply answered she was scared of heights but not of flying. Mercifully no-one mentioned what they had to resort to, to get Aeris across the bridge, sparing her further embarrassment.

Later on the wine came out to a very welcoming reception. But even then Tifa stared at Yuffie every now and again, as if challenging her to hurt the flower girl who sat beside her again. Yuffie made a point of trying to ignore Tifa's cold stares. Aeris merely watched as she sipped at her wine delicately, taking her time to avoid getting sloshed. Others though weren't so careful.

Predictably, as the night rolled on, Cid and Barret had much too much to drink and managed to down a bottle each. Eventually they disappeared into the town with the intention of finding more alcohol. For once Cloud actually let himself go and drank just a little too much to the extent that he kissed Yuffie on the cheek and proclaimed loudly that he was going to marry her. Yuffie had had a little too much as well but mainly to keep from worrying about Tifa. However when Cloud kissed her she giggled drunkenly, not at all offended by his gesture. By the end of the night they staggered off together towards their rooms with an arm over each others shoulder, singing a song about goblins as they went, each with a half empty bottle in their free hand. Vincent drank only a little and was still in perfect control of all his faculties when he went to bed. Cait Sith, being a toy, didn't need to drink and Nanaki avoided the wine, saying he didn't like the taste of human alcohol.

Tifa drank carefully too but mostly because she was too pre-occupied either staring menacingly at Yuffie, holding a conversation (which become harder and less coherent as the night passed on) with the others or thinking just how sorry they would all be tomorrow morning, particularly (if what she guessed would happen came true) Cloud and Yuffie.

One by one they left the table, either to go to bed or get more alcohol from the bar, until only Tifa, Aeris and Nanaki were left. With a yawn Nanaki bade them good night. Aeris, as she always made a habit of doing, scratched him behind the ears before letting him go. Tifa was almost certain that she heard him purr. The two women were still clear headed since they knew how to drink and how to hold it and lazily discussed one insignificant thing or another. Finally Aeris stood up, draining the last of her wine as she did so, but didn't do anything else. After a thoughtful pause Aeris remained where she was.

"Come for a walk with me."

Tifa nodded, setting her own glass down and making for the exit alongside Aeris. The inn, despite being in the centre of the city, had a rather large garden. A large oriental pond separated the garden in two and could only be crossed by the bridge. Paper lanterns illuminated their gravel-paved way so that they didn't accidentally walk into an ornate hedge or the pond. Aeris stopped on the bridge, leaning on the stone banister and staring at the carp that swam in circles with each other in the water. Settling next to her Tifa could see the moon and all the stars reflected in the water. Aeris sighed.

"Tifa, I need to talk to you about something."

Tifa took her eyes from the water and moved them to stare into Aeris' own.

"This is about what I did to Yuffie isn't it?"

"Yes."

Tifa looked away again into the garden. But Aeris moved her hand a little along on the stone banister so it rested on top of Tifa's, successfully drawing her attention.

"Don't look away from me," Aeris said. She didn't order, she didn't plead, she merely asked. Tifa looked into her eyes again. "I'm not angry with you," she continued, "but why did you lose control? I've never seen you like that, even when you fight monsters."

Her eyes were warm and inviting leaving Tifa struggling to escape them, mostly because of her own reluctance.

"She hurt you," Tifa answered.

"Monsters hurt me," Aeris answered back.

"Yeah but it's in a monster's nature to survive by any means necessary. Their instinct is to attack humans, to kill or be killed. I don't like it but I know they can't help it. But Yuffie hurt you, knowing you wouldn't retaliate, and she had the choice to just go around you. I can't forgive her for that. That's why I hurt her."

"Oh," Aeris said, clearly shocked by her answer and, to Tifa at least, a little disappointed.

"There is more to it than that though," Tifa continued. Like I'm falling for you, said that irritating little voice in her head that loved to pop up at the wrong moment. "You're my best friend after all and no-one hurts my best friend."

Aeris smiled at her and looked into the pond. After a moment she looked into Tifa's eyes again.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"About what you'd do if she touched a hair on my head again?"

Without hesitation Tifa answered, "Every word."

Much to Tifa's hidden dismay Aeris removed her hands from the banister, and thus from her own, but it was smothered in an instant when she embraced her instead.

"I'm so lucky to have such a strong, protective friend."

Awkwardly, but not hesitating for a second in thinking about it, Tifa returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around Aeris' dainty waist. For a moment Tifa's eyes strayed to the elder girl's lips before shifting her gaze back to her eyes.

"You know I've just noticed something," Aeris said.

Oh no, Tifa thought. Please tell me she didn't notice.

"I'm taller than you," Aeris continued.

"What?" Tifa said startled (and relieved) at what Aeris said. Quickly grasping the situation she playfully stated, "No you're not."

"I am, look," Aeris said, using her hand to show she was taller than Tifa.

"Your shoes are taller than mine," Tifa argued.

"They're not."

"Take them off then," Tifa baited.

"Why should I?"

"Because otherwise I'll think you're scared."

Aeris puffed out her chest much like a man would've done at the taunt. All Tifa was aware of was how close their breasts were pressed together because of it.

"If I'm so scared I wouldn't do this."

Without waiting for Tifa's answer Aeris moved her face closer to Tifa's so that their noses touched but not getting any closer. Blushing red Tifa spluttered as she tried to form a coherent answer. Aeris smiled mockingly at the sight but mercifully closed the space between them with a kiss. Both girls embraced each other tighter as if to get even closer to each other than they already were while their lips pressed lightly against each others. Tifa was very satisfied by what Aeris' lips felt like, so soft and heavenly that for a moment she was convinced Aeris had white feathered wings and a halo.

Finally they broke apart but still held each other closely.

"That was completely off the point you know," Tifa said, eliciting a giggle from Aeris.

"Do you care?"

"Not in the slightest," she answered as she moved forward to capture Aeris' lips again. They held for longer this time and moaned as they both tried to force their tongues into the other's mouth at the same time. Once they separated again Aeris smiled at Tifa blankly.

"You forgot to mention another reason when we talked about Yuffie. 'Because I love you Aeris, more than anything else,'" Aeris mocked, throwing her voice to sound like Tifa. Tifa simply moved one of her arms lower and lifted Aeris off her feet like she had earlier that day at the bridges. Grinning wickedly Tifa walked to the water's edge and swung Aeris as if to throw her in. The Cetra screamed in surprise and clung to Tifa tighter. Tifa wasn't inclined to be cruel enough to drop Aeris in the water though and brought her back close to her chest… after a few minutes.

"'My hero,'" Tifa mocked, throwing her voice to sound like Aeris.

"Well you are. You're my knight in shining armour."

Carrying her back into the building Tifa decided to ask a simple, yet embarrassing question.

"D'you think Cloud and Yuffie are the only ones who'll get lucky tonight?"

Aeris didn't look embarrassed at all but looked as if she was seriously considering the question.

"Maybe. We'll have to wait and see won't we?"

Tifa didn't answer. They'd come to the door of their shared bedroom and because of Aeris she couldn't open the door.

"Would you mind?" Tifa asked, gesturing towards the door with her head.

"I don't have my key. Where's yours?"

"In my skirt pocket."

Aeris loosened her grip and trailed one hand slowly down Tifa's side, enjoying the shiver she elicited. Finally her hand came to rest in Tifa's pocket. As luck would have it the key was in the buttoned up back pocket. Using her index finger she found the key easily but instead of picking it up she lightly squeezed the other woman's backside.

"Can't you wait till we get inside?" Tifa moaned.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Using the key Aeris unlocked and opened the door before placing the key in her own jacket pocket. Still holding Aeris securely Tifa walked over the threshold and kicked the door shut behind her.

000000

_Author Notes:_ It came to my attention after seeing reviews for my other Aeris/Tifa story, We'll be Back When This is All Over, had a fairly depressing end to it. Since I've often written stories that didn't have happy endings I decided to go for something a little more light-hearted this time. So this is for all those reviewers who had hoped Aeris and Tifa would… well I can't really give it away, in my previous story. I hope this was to your satisfaction.


End file.
